Talk:Callsigns
WARNING Please keep the discussion here ONLY relating to this page! This talk page is NOT to be treated as a forum!! --''Halcyon VI'' 01:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) the emblem of the green coloured nuke is not unlocked by getting two nukes as i know someone who has it and has not had any nukes ever sorry i dont know how but i thought id let u know u dont need two nukes to get the green symbol of the nuke. Emblem Info http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/b/bf/Emblem-riot-shield.jpg This emblem is unlocked by completing the challenge "Bullet Proof III" - Absorb 50,000 bullets with your riot shield. The above is now added to the article. Tsunamishadow 12:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : WOW! Plz tell, how did you do that? It's a really hard job. I use every opportunity to absorb bullets, when there's a sentry gun. But i'm still around 8000.. :( -tycop You can always do like me and my friend, play 3rd person cage (1v1) and drop sentry guns, I had 6 sentry guns shooting at his shield + my LMG, which was around 20k absorb for 1 fight! - fisshy The tire emblem is from "The Resourceful" challange, kill an enemy by sticking a semtex to a friend - fisshy The nuke emblem (from 10 nukes) isn't for 61+, its rather around 20-25, called End Game in killstreak section. - fisshy I believe that bearcub emblem (page 3, top row, colum 5) is 100 last stand kills, prestige mode. - fisshy the tank emblem on the bottom row of page 1 is by doing the invincible challenge maj title I have the maj title available (number 6) and i have only reached level 50 - therefore it can't be awarded for reaching level 54!! Is it awarded for reaching 'colonel' (level 50)?? You're right the Maj title is gained when you reach the rank of "Colonel" (50) 04:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Is now added to the article. Tsunamishadow 12:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) CoD 4 Prestige Symbols Maxing out the prestige killstreak challenges unlocks each respective prestige symbol (Definitely IV): 1st: Heads Up! ("Kill an enemy by dropping a crate on them" - HEY THIS UNLOCKS THE HEADS UP TITLE....) This line has been added to the article. - Confirmed 2nd: Look! Nohands IV 3rd: Predator IV 4th: Carpet bomber IV 5th: You're Fired IV 6th: Chopper Veteran IV 7th: Jolly Green Giant IV 8th: The Spirit IV 9th: Cobra Commander IV''This has been added to the article as Cobra Commander III - unconfirmed'' checked by Tsunamishadow 23:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) 10th (Animated): Spectre IV Others: 6 Fighter Jet Emblem: Complete the Epic challenge (10 kills with one killstreak)CONFIRMED Blue Binky: Kill 20 enemies by shooting C4 Removal PRECURSOR: Okay so there was a load of useful edits to be made on this page for the main article and now they've all just disappeared without being implemented? Lame. I might not be a registered user but I was only giving useful information for the article that's true. --- People editing this post just to put in the word "Penis" is lame, too. I'll just remove it, so stop. If you've got something useful to add, then fine, but I do check up on this and it will get removed. Thanks. --- * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Challenges. I have been editing them recently as well. 20:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for this. Cant find some of the ones I thought I was referring to though, Maybe they're Accolades... KEY: Italic Fonts : Possible/Estimate Unlocks Bold Fonts : Confirmed Unlocks (by Original Poster - as in, I'm beyond 100% sure it's that) "See Below" : Guesses that were counter-pointed below "---" : Noticed incorrect points in article "(Text)" : Names of Challenges/Titles/Emblems ISSUES: # The Tank Emblem next to (Emblem of AC130 shooting flares) is awarded with Invincible which is get 5 Health Regens without dying. # The Airstrike Emblem next to (Raptor claw) is awarded for killing 10 enemies with a single Killstreak Reward. # Title 281 (Clay Pigeon) is awarded for killing enemies by shooting Claymores 3 Times # Title 214 (The Domino Effect) is awarded for killing an enemy using a chain explosion. # Title 174 (Reversal of Fortune) --- see below for possible unlocks # Title 61 (EOD) is written in-article to stand for ''EO'Disposal'', makes sense that this is related to disarming X amount of bombs.'' # Title 291 (3xt4 cr1zby) or (Extra Crispy) --- see below for possible unlocks # Title 182 (Parting Gift) --- see below for possible unlocks # Emblem (Price's hat) is unlocked with ''Hardcore MVP, or definitely something related to Hardcore game modes (might be matches won)'' # Title (Shot Over) could be something to do with the Prestige Challenge for calling in Pavelows? As this challenge will have a title and that seems the best place for it. # Title 153 (X-Ray Vision) is for completing the X-ray vision set of challenges, no? '''None of the above have been added to the article. checked by Tsunamishadow 23:56, December 6, 2009 (UTC) --- Title 281 (Clay Pigeon) Has now been labeled as for completing Challenge (Hard Landing). This is wrong. --- Both (Pyrotechnical) & (3xt4 cr1zby) have been labeled for (The Spirit) Challenge, probably wrong. Also (The Spirit) should be Green. --- Title 291 (Predator) / Title 81 (Carpet Bomber) need to be Green. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Last Save by Original Poster: 10:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) High Command Title To Get This Title You Must Reach Prestigue 1 Level 45, you dont get it in the 1st prestige im a lvl 67 and i didnt get it Only this line has been added to the article. Tsunamishadow 12:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Title 198 (Devastator) is achieved by getting the tango down challange. By killing every member of the enemy team. Flags Alright, so to finish up the flags: 12th title page, 2nd row, 3rd column: Finland (State flag of Finland) 12th title page, 9th row, 3rd column: Poland NOT Egypt 13th title page, 6th row, 1st column: Hong Kong The above is now in the article. The Emblem with the golden knuckledusters and blood is NOT for getting a knife kill with no ammo left Already seemingly confirmed as "The Survivor" challenge. - Knife kill with no ammo left The infected title is unlocked by being in Final Stand and reviving yourself. Already seemingly confimed as "Living Dead" title I believe clay pigeon has something to do with deaths by shotgun, thats how me and my friend got it, trying to unlock the most deaths by shotgun accolade. clay pigeon is for completing counter claymore 1 Stuff I can confirm: (Close Support get Hardline Pro VI completed) (Bounty Hunter Steal 50 enemy care package) (Carpet Bomber 5 kills with single airstrike) (Big Brother Call in 3 uav's the same game) (Tag! You're It Complete Hot Potato I) These are all added to the article, not all are confirmed. (Heads up I think this one was from the killcam with a care package) Already confirmed as dropping a crate on an enemy. The Exterminator flag is unlocked by getting 50 Harrier kills after you prestige. This line is now added to the article. Article confirmation added by Tsunamishadow 12:46, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Airborne -> Hard Target or Airborne ? and Infected title The page shows that you get both the Hard Target and Airborne title for doing the Airborne challenge (2 streak in midair). This is false, I have the Airborne title but I do not have the Hard Target one. I'm pretty sure I've never completed the Airborne challenge, can someone investigate this? Pessleifi 16:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The Airborne title has already been confirmed as something else. Hard Target is confirmed. Infected Callsidgn I just got this callsign in a game where after being killed I got the message something like "killed by an infected player" so I guess this is some sort of viral achievement -- whether they have to have the title active Im not sure. Is added to the article - unconfirmed. Article confirmations added by Tsunamishadow 12:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Chopper Gunner Gold As well as all the other GOLD titles from prestige challenges ned lvl IV of the challenge complete, not level III as stated already. This needs to be looked at, a lot of people are saying this. Tsunamishadow 23:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Tank emblem and The Feared title The Tank emblem (there are more than one. In this case, the one situated to the right of the emblem for "Get a game winning killcam with a Precision Airstrike.", on this site), is unlocked by completing the Unbreakable III challenge. Title number 218 "The Feared" is not unlocked by completing the challenge: "Free-for-all Victor: I - Place first, second or third in 3 Free-for-all matches." I placed second three times in a row, and only got the "Lone Wolf" title. "The Feared" is unlocked by either completing "Free-for-all Victor: II" or finishing in first place in a Free-for-all game. I just completed that challenge and got the top score for the first time. Thats when I got the title. I can confirm the Big Brother title (93) -moodflow 00:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Sorry, I didn't realize titles were unlocked differently on each platform? I'm playing on the PS3. --Moodflow 11:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) This needs to be investigated. Tsunamishadow 00:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Other Contributions The "Infected" callsign is received by being killed by someone with the Infected callsign. I don't know how it was first introduced into the game, but that is how you get it. -Ratchet The "STD" title is unlocked by taking damage from an enemy and then knifing? them from behind while bloody. -pk Does anybody on 360 even have "infected" or "STD"? InfinityWard's Staff is supposed to be spreading it around but i've yet to see anyone. -Somemustard THE EMBLEM THAT IS SAID TO BE UNLOCKED BY MORE BANG FOR YOUR BUCK CHALLENGE II" is NOT CORRECT I GOT THE CHALLENGE COMPLETED AND DID NOT UNLOCK IT PLEASE FIND THE RIGHT WAY SO I KNOW HOW TO UNLOCK IT...... Okay, so I unlocked the automator tonight, Im prestige 1, and in the same match I unlocked the 50 sentry gun callsign, so I think the automator might be 50 sentry guns after you prestige. In the same match I did get a game winning kill with the pavelow as well, so it might be that as well. gotta be one of them though Sir, the title for a game winning kill with a pavelow is flying tank. Automator sounds like it would pertain to the sentry guns more than a pavelow as well. I can confirm Reign Down. Would somone change the confirmation on the titles and emblems page to yes for the techno killer? I think its #96. Thank you The IW Hip Flask emblem (page 2 top row) is awarded along with backsmasher title ::I just Backsmasher for hitting an enemy from behind with the shield. I also got the flask that round, I do think they're from the same challenge. - 08:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) On the 360 I gained the callsign Unbreakable (#84) by doing the challenge "Invincible". I've never used a riot shield to deflect an explosion. Guessing this is another inadvertant swapping made by IW on the 360. 3xt4 cr1zby Its from the prestige challenge - The Spirit I 50 kills with a stealth bomber This title is awesome. That is all. Confirmed! kleptomaniac Title: Harder They Fall I believe this one is for killing 5 enemies while they are using a rope. I got it when I was doing Overwatch in Spec Ops and shot down a helicopter that had guys on the ropes rappelling down. -Incorrect. Its for killing the top person on the opposite team 5 times in a row. ^^^He's confused by the Achievement/Trophy of the same/a similar name, I think. Soap Mactavish emblem To unlock the Arctic Soap Mactavish emblem on page 2, Complete the Bomb Defender II challenge. Rerequest to Split Article I'm just writing this again to hopefully restart the discussion on splitting this article up. As it stands, the main article is huge and really hard to navigate. I propose it be split up, and have separate articles like: "List of Titles" and "List of Emblems", etc... Thoughts? -- Macaddct1984 07:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Some Things That Can Be Fixed Title #138, "Fired!" as well as #343, "The Exterminator" should have green highlights. The challenge called "You're Fired" is a Prestige challenge. Same goes for Title #137, "My name is..." I can confirm that the satellite emblem on page 4, left most column, second to lowest row, was from getting the "No Secrets" challenge. I can confirm that the burger town icon on page 4 is for completing the Master Chef III Challenge (Confirmed). Also, I got the symbol up 2 and left 1 from getting the "domino effect" challenge. the close support title is from completing hardline VI i can also confirm that because i just did it Mistake Number 56 "Challenge: "Dictator" - Fire and entire LMG magazine into your enemies without missing." Should be ''an not and. If theres a little mistake like that, you can just go and fix those, I believe.-- 15:55, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The Domino Effect Callsign Kill an enemy by initiating a chain reaction of nearby explosives. UPDATE: I posted and confirmed this as well. The 3xt4 cr1zby Title [ 3xt4 cr1zby - Extra Crispy ] Callsign : 50 Kills with Stealth Bomber - Spirit I Prestige Challange The Goldbar Emblem It Says : Call in 1000 total of Care Packages/Sentry Guns/Emergency Airdrops How is the challange named ? can we see Progress on it ? =It's the bottom challenge in the Killstreak section of challenges Marathon Pro IV Emblem Enjoy The Domino Effect I unlocked The Domino Effect callsign by completing the Domino challenge in the elite challenge list. (At level 53). I also unlocked the cogs emblem (on page 4) with it. I need someone to confirm this and put it on the list. Thank you. Tsunamishadow 18:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Note: done on Xbox Live I can confirm this... JordanN9ne 11:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC)JordanN9ne hands free i unlocked hands free today and wanted to see what for. on this page it says that its for X amount of sentry kills. my sentry was not used to my good. it was stolen from me and i did not get a single sentry kill that game. hands free is for calling in 5 sentry guns. and it is confirmed. Extra line in table There's an extra line in the table after the Saudi Arabian Flag and before the Singaporean Flag that just says "Flag" but there aren't really any titles in between those two. Don't know how to fix that exactly, but maybe someone else does. Recury 19:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sonic Boom (description) The callsign for Sonic Boom is incorrect. I havent recieved this so it should be: "Challenge: "Danger Close Pro: V" - Get 250 kills with explosives while using Danger Close" not 10 kills. Tsunamishadow 20:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dead Man's Switch Dead Man's Switch (#184) is from injuring someone and then killing them in last stand. : Contrary to other declarations are you 100% sure about that? I believe, thats you receive the titel together with Last Stand Pro V, too. I'm pretty sure, because it was exactly the same round. Tycop Title Destroyer Title 31 Destroyer is unlocked by completing "Search and Destroy Victor I" and not by planting the explosives and destroy the objective. I'm 99% sure of this. Needs confirmation. --Moodflow 22:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Sorry, I didn't realize titles were unlocked differently on each platform? I'm playing on the PS3. --Moodflow 11:43, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I really don't think that they are unlocked differently throughout the platforms.. I also received the Destroyer title after completing that challenge a few minutes ago. -- Dragonbites -- December 6, 2009 The Carpet Bomb. I did the challege and got nothing...do u have to be prestiage or what? Anyone know? I have the same problem. Carpet Bomber title must be unlocked in a different way. I Think Carpet Bomber Challenge is Prestige only, If not (i'll check now) it might be important which enemies you killed, and you were beaten on a technicality. Thats right: Carpet Bomb Emblem should be allocated to the prestige challenge: get 50 Kills with precision airstrikes. Wiht completing the challenge "Kill 5 Enemies with a Single Airstrike" you should achieve the titel "cluster bomb"? tycop Heartbeat Sensor Emblem The Heartbeat Sensor emblem on the first page is not awarded with the "Givin' Static" callsign. I have the emblem but I do not have the callsign. Sorry, but I don't know how I got it. It was very early in the game. Maybe it is awarded with the "Remote Viewer" callsing. --the Heartbeat sensor emblem is awarded with X-ray vision III-- i am not sure of this, i got the remote viewer callsign and the emblem on Xbox360 but only the callsign on PC. which would suggest that they are not unlocked together. But then again apparently things are unlocked differently on different platforms. A confirmation would be nice. -PureDomski Excaliber Title I recieved it after getting 100 knife kills while using Commando, not just 100 normal knife kills . This challenge is called Commando VI. I3loodxWolf 02:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I Also got it after getting 100 knife kills with commando I did as well. I got it without commando. --wadjet2 03:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) STD I just got it after knifing someone who had it. Ditto, I can confirm this. It's like the "Infected" title only inversed. Faithbleed 02:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Title: Parting Gift I got the title by completing Claymore I (Kill 2 or more enemies with a single claymore) alesul 03:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Omnipotent - Is from Radar Inbound I; not Exposed III. Exposed III just gives the UAV animated icon Hello My Name Is, MW2, Fired You do not need to prestige to get these. I've seen several people using these signs who were level 50s-70s on their first play through. FourZerTwo had "Hello My Name Is" when he was still in his 30s. TO THE ABOVE: Do you have the game for the PC? if you do, it is difficult make an accurate assumption about this. Various PC players have been able to unlock every title from the get Please add: Excalibur title, gained upon completing the Commando Challenge VI (Commando Pro VI), along with the respective emblem of the perk itself. Thank you edit: to get the m w 2 title you get to 69 first prestige no way you can get it without prestiging. Hard Landing This is the emblem for hard landing (kill an enemy in mid air). Obviously, it needs to be in higher resolution, but here it is... Shock and Awe To get this title you have to prestige at least once. Then you must complete the challenge "Stun Veteran 1". Kill 20 enemies that are still dazed by a stun grenade. HELLRAZER6669 Reversal of Fortune Reversal of Fortune – Counter-Claymore II (Elite) Pin Puller Pin Puller – Multi-Frag II (Precision) animated chopper gunner to gain you must call out 25 chopper gunners Devastator Title I got the title for #198 Devastator for completing the challenge "Tango Down" (Kill entire enemy team) i got the tango down and i dont have devastator The "Patriot" Call Sign This page is correct in that it comes with 50 pred kills, but it needs the indicator for prestige-mode only. Has been added to the article without prestige indicator. checked by Tsunamishadow 23:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Green Spinning Star Emblem http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty/images/f/f3/CODstar.gif What are the specifics for this emblem to unlock? I know you have to be losing and use the nuke, but when I used the nuke while I was losing, it didn't get unlocked. Can anyone tell me what I am doing wrong? 23:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :It's "When you're about to lose" I'm guessing when the game is nearing an end in score or time, and you're losing. Not sure though. XZYOE 23:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) you have to be over level 63 You have to be over level 63.. Irish flag title The title is listed as being the Irish flag, but it's not. Ireland's flag is green white and orange; this one is orange white and green. According to a quick Google search, it's the flag of Côte d'Ivoire 00:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) you have to be over level 63... I have had issues with this as well. When you call in the nuke it stops the score counter and time counter. I've called in 2 nukes under 5 seconds and 1 nuke in HQ when the enemy had 195 points and I have not been awarded this emblem :( -Nighthawk-1 Hired Gun, Blue Pacifier and maybe the Sugar Glider Emblem TITLE: Hired Gun - Kill 20 enemies by shooting c4 -> Confirmed by Dodu3112 EMBLEMS: Blue Pacifier - 5 Multi C4 Sugar Glider - Multi C4 III challenge -> Get 50 Multi-C4 Kills Cold Steel This is 100% not from just getting 5 knife kills. Possibly when in prestiege or in the same game. :I got it with the Knife Veteran I challenge, so yeah, it's after you Prestige. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) : hmm, but theres a conflict with "The Inciser", which is allocated to Blade Veteran I , too ( tycop) Anyone now how to get the emblem on the first page 6 rows across and 4 down its the picture of the tank only eblem i need to complelte page one. (its under the truck with the sam launchers on it, and right of the jet flying up. and left of the heartbeatsensor) Tank Emblem Ja! Side1, row 6, 4 down. I received this with completing the Solid Steel Challenge III. Survive 50 explosions with the blast shield. Also, the juggernaut title needed only 30x. But i've done the challenge in prestige level I. Perhaps that makes a difference? -tycop edit: really, i recieved this emblem by completing unbreakable III: survive 100 explosions with a riot shield! : Ah, of course, youre right. Sorry, my fault. With Solid Steel III you receive the Blast Shield Emblem. -tycop Revolver Ocelot? Anyone have word about a Title unlocked that has a quote by Revolver Ocelot from the MGS series in it? Modern warfare 2 emblem help How do you get the emblem with the black background with the finger pointed as a gun with smoke coming from the finger? I got a 5 kill streak on the mounted machine gun and I didn't get it and also there is not one challenge for a mounted machine gun. REPLY I need help for this emblem edit: try putting on predator missile and ge the 5 kill streak on the mounted machine gun that might work. try searching on google cod mw2 challenges and find it there. i know of a really good website that lists all the challenges and callsigns but i forget the name. emblem unlocked after presteige, complete Stun Veteran IV how do u get the devastator tittle I can confirm this it's for getting 300 Stun kills Emblem-award-jets Emblem-award-jets I think this emblem is awarded along with the title "Epic" from doing Challenge: "Crab Meat" - Kill 10 enemies with a single killstreak reward. : Yap, this is correct. I confirm this , tycop : I'll second this Tsunamishadow 12:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Broken Arrow I got Broken arrow after getting 25 air strikes.--wadjet2 06:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) "Tha Bomb" and "Early Detection" mixed up I believe "Tha Bomb" and "Early Detection" are mixed up on the page. I have "Tha Bomb" unlocked from Bomb Defender, but do not have Early Detection yet and have not finished Bomb Prevention. 08:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I just got the Devastator emblem by killing the entire other team. HOW IN THE F---? Hod do you get the emblem of the rhino or the one of the bear? The HoneyBadger I recently received this emblem by completing the prestige challenge: Last Stand IV. Get 100 Last Stand Kills while in Last Stand. :D Sure, tycop Recently added, changed and confirmed Pin Puller Kill min. 2 Enemies with a Single Frag Granade, 25 Times Precision 10 Multi Frag II Philanthropist Call in 10 Emergency Airdrops Killstreak 9 Special Delivery II Army of 1 Get 750 kills with One Man Army Perk 5 One-Man-Army VII Robin Hood Get a Payback 5 Times while in Last Stand Payback 7 Robin Hood I Techno Killer Get a Game Winning Killcam with a Stealth Bomber Finishing Move 7 Techno Killer Phoenix Rising Get 5 Kills with Last Stand Prestige 12 Last Stand Veteran I Dying Breath Get 100 Kills while Using Last Stand Perk 16 Last Stand VI Excalibur Get 100 Kills with Knife or Riot Shield while Using Commando Perk 11 Commando Pro VI tycop Mario Price? A few moments ago I saw a guy who had an emblem looking kind like Mario Captain Price. It looked like normal Mario from the NES game just he had colors of Captain Price, I did not find that emblem on this page. 11:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) you get it for getting a 10 kill streak with out any killstreaks activated. you get this emblem and the title "behind enemy lines" by getting a 10 killstreak with no killstreaks selected. Is already added to the article. Tsunamishadow 12:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Nuke Emblem It says you need to be level 61 to unlock the nuke emblem. You don't. You only have to unlock the killstreak titles. And you have to be level 61 to unlock the challenge for MOAB title & that Spinning green star emblem. And on the prestige specific titles, it says to unlock Blade Veteran & Blademaster titles, you have to complete Blade veteran II & IV. That should be Knife Veteran II & IV Hands Free The wiki says this about the Hands Free title: "Possibly related to the "Sponge" Challenge set (Absorb X with the riot shield)" I'm pretty sure I received it after calling in 5 Sentry Guns (Level 38, no prestige). I don't think it's related to how many kills were made by the sentry guns, because on the 5th one I called in, I placed it at the end of the match and didn't get any kills from it. destroyer this is unlocked Via doing Search and destroy victor I (win 5 S&D games) Prestige Specific Titles (Killstreaks) I believe the killstreaks of this section have the wrong challenges listed to unlock them. I have unlocked both the AC130 and Chopper Gunner silver after completing Cobra Commander III, whereas the wiki page details that completing Cobra Commander III I should gain the gold version. This is likewise for the AC130 and the Harriers. I've completed rank 2 (II) with cobra, and I got the silver title. -fisshy Animated Chopper Gunner Emblem Call in 25 Chopper Gunners sea snipers emblem! the sea siper emblem (some may refer to as the orb with the sniper on top and the 2 swords) is unlocked by completing bang for your buck II. wich i dont get because im in the sea sniper clan and it has nothing to do with grenades and payback! :Okay, dispite me having to fix your formatting, I'm going to say this as nice as I can... Nobody cares. --HiddenEditor 01:43, December 7, 2009 (UTC) These need to be changed The title for "Early Detection" (#91 on the list) is not given for Bomb Defender I, it's given for Bomb Prevention I. I confirmed this yesterday. Someone else earlier mentioned that "Early Detection" and "Tha Bomb" were mixed up, and it is true because I already had "Tha Bomb" and had already completed Bomb Defender I when I was still working on Bomb Prevention I. Another thing I found out was that the MW2 title (#9 on the list) is possibly obtained without prestiging. I was killed multiple times yesterday by someone using this title and they had not prestiged and were only a level 57. It would be impossible for them to get this title if that was the only way to get it. -blitztech :Were you on PC? If you were, then titles and emblems can be hacked so don't worry about it. Otherwise, it is well known that as soon as you hit level 69, first prestige, you get the title--HiddenEditor 01:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, I was on playstation 3. If I happen to come across another person using this title that hasn't prestiged I'll be sure and take a picture to show it, but I can guarantee that this guy was using it and hadn't prestiged. He must have killed me at least 5 times that round. Hijacker Callsign It's only 10, not 100. I got it the other day and I've only ever stolen 10 crates. Faithbleed 02:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Poter Justice poster/ keaneu reeves emblem i got it from killing the "leading kills' guy on the other team 10 times Hands Free title nothing to do with the riot shield. It's awarded for calling in 5 Sentry Guns (sentry gun I challenge) night vision nuke emblem night vision nuke on page 2 of emblems has wrong unlock info. Ive never gotten a nuke yet or completed the end game challenge but i have that emblem since before i prestiged. Unfortunatly i dont remeber how i got it, but i know for a fact it had nothing to do with me launching any nukes. I'd really like to find out how i got that emblem as its my favorite.SPARTAN2316 03:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ghost Skull With Mic I'm not clear on how to get this. The wiki says you need 1000 kills with a suppressor which completes the "Stealth IV" challenge. I can't seem to find any challenge by that name in the challenges area of the barracks. Do I need to prestige for this challenge to show up? Have you dne Prestige yet? Stealth IV is a Prestige only challenge. The "Destroyer" title is from "Search and Destroy Victor I" I got it after winning a game after getting the challenge Confirmed Bullseye title Infected Title Hey not sure if we "the community" can confirm titles but I know that the decription given for the infected title is 100% correct. Me and 3 other friends asked someone on the other team to stab us and he had the infected title. We all got it then in the next game someone on the other team asked me to do it. I did and he got it so I can confirm that one. Rusty Torpedo 06:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) UAV Rays Title I'm pretty sure this can only be obtained after prestiging. I'm a non prestige 65, and I completed the "No Secrets" challenge today and received the Big Brother title and the surveillance satellite emblem, not UAV Rays. Can someone who has prestiged and completed " No Secrets" confirm this? The mistake on the main site is, that UAV Rays title is received with completing the Sunblock challenge, call in 3 Counter-UAVs. I', gooign to fix it. -tycop Confirmation of an emblem This emblem is unlocked after completing UMP45 Veteran II. Just wanted to confirm that. Tsunamishadow 10:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) The Conquerer I have found on forums how to get this emblem, you have to complete the prestige challenge "Spectre I" (Get 50 kills with an AC-130), http://zonaforo.meristation.com/foros/viewtopic.php?t=1453238 ^Confirmed, I posted this before but it was deleted. = Title Update = Recently added, changed and confirmed titles: UAV Jammer Destroy 100 Enemy Killstreak Rewards Using Cold-Blooded Perk 9 Cold-Blooded V Close Support Get 250 Kill Streaks Using Hardline Perk 8 Hardline Pro VI Look! No Hands! 50 killls with sentry guns Prestige 2 Look! No Hands! Squawk Box Call in 25 Attack Helicopters Killstreak 8 Attack Helicopter Veteran II The Domino Effect Kill an enemy by setting off a chain reaction of explosives Elite 5 Dominos The Dragon Get 50 kills with a Pave Low Prestige 7 Jolly Green Giant I Reign Down Call in 5 Attack Helicopters Killstreak 8 Attack Helicopter Veteran I UAV Rays Call in 3 Counter-UAVs in a single match Intimidation 12 Sunblock Patriot Unlocked together with Predator Prestige 3 Predator I The Redeemer Unlocked together with Phoenix Rising Prestige 12 Last Stand Veteran I Rising Sun Unlocked together with The Dragon Prestige 7 Jolly Green Giant I Stand Veteran Get 15 Kills while in Last Stand Prestige 12 Last Stand Veteran II The Stand Get 100 Kills while in Last Stand Presitge 12 Last Stand Veteran IV Blade Veteran Stab 50 Enemies with the Knife Prestige 11 Knife Veteran II Blademaster Stab 250 Enemies with the Knife Prestige 11 Knife Veteran IV Recently changed or added titles, waiting for confirmation: The Conquerer Unlocked together with "Spectre" title. Prestige 10 Spectre I Bomb's Away! Kill 6 Enemies with a Single Stealth Bomber Intimidation 9 Red Carpet Hands Free Call in 5 Sentry Guns Killstreak 4 Sentry Veteran I Destroyer Win 5 Search and Destroy Matches Operations 3 S&D Victor I Continental Unlocked together with Carpet Bomb Prestige 4 Reversal of Fortune Kill 10 Enemies by Shooting a Claymore Elite 9 Counter Claymore II Clay Pigeon Kill 3 Enemies by Shooting a Claymore Elite 9 Counter Claymore I Dead Man's Switch Kill 50 Enemies while in Last Stand Perk 16 Last Stand Pro V Broken Arrow Call in 25 Precision Airstrikes Killstreak 6 Airstrike Veteran II -tycop 1pm mez, 7.12.09 Look No Hands I've just completed look no hands III and didnt get the gold sentry gun so i assume its IV not III The Flash I got the gold "The Flash" title for completeing stun IV Don't know if its that and Flash III or just Stun IV?